


Disrespect your DI at your own risk

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Following on from Reefgirl's fic "Meet The Dragon Lady", It's protocol for the Honore Police force to replace a missing team member with someone from another force, and Daniil has a lot to learn when he joins the team and tries to pull rank over his senior officer....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reefgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefgirl/gifts).



> So this came to me last night after I watched the episode where Richard Poole was sick and there was a replacement for him. I decided there should be a follow up from Reefgirl's fic as the team would be missing a DS....

The week of Susie's sentence heralded the arrival of a new DS.

As protocol states, if one member of the team was absent, a replacement was sent over.

The new DS was called Daniil. He would be with the team the whole week whilst Susie was serving her time and he wasted no time in asserting himself.....

It was another morning in the station, a new case had been brought in and it was an usual one.

Usually, the Honoure police only dealt with cases of murder, but that morning a very high profile missing person's case had come to their attention.

Sergio Perez, one of the wealthiest men in the country, had reported that his friend had disappeared.

His name was Nico Hulkenberg and his disappearance was linked to a rather large ransom.

Sergio had appeared in the station that morning and had all but begged the team to help and, due to the nature of the case and the sum of money involved, they had to help.

So that's how the morning began, with Kimi setting up the case board, Jenson and Fernando out on the Island following up witness statements, and Daniil getting used to how things were done on Saint Marie.

It was just after midday when Sebastian appeared. Sebastian usually went to the station during this time in order to give Kimi some lunch or maybe spend the lunch hour with him.

It wasn't unusual to find Sebastian randomly visiting. In fact it was welcome sometimes as Kimi usually got so caught up in whatever crime they were solving, sometimes having Sebastian come in helped.

Sebastian at least was the only person that could successfully pull Kimi out of the whirl of thoughts in his own head.

This visit, however, Sebastian got at least two inches through the door before Daniil caught sight of him and came over.

"Can I help you?" Daniil asks, stepping in front of him.

"Uh no sorry, I'm just here to see Kimi." Sebastian answers with a polite smile as he makes to go over to him, but Daniil puts a hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry, the station isn't a free for all. You'll have to make an appointment." Daniil smiles at him condescendingly.

"But I'm his partner?" Sebastian replies in confusion, glancing at Kimi.

"Daniil, let him come in." Kimi gets up from his desk, glaring at his DS.

"But it's against the rules?" Daniil turns to Kimi. "You can't be seriously telling me he's allowed in when he likes?"

"I think you're forgetting your place, Daniil." Kimi answers coolly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Does the Commissioner know about this?" Daniil asks.

"As a matter of fact he does, now are you going to let him in?" Kimi replies, his face like thunder.

Daniil opens his mouth as if to protest and then decides better of it, opting to go back to his desk instead.

Kimi turns to Sebastian and smiles sheepishly. "Sorry about that, he's new."

"It's okay." Sebastian replies as he walks with Kimi back to his desk.

Kimi settles back down in his chair whilst Sebastian takes his usual perch on top of the desk, all the while feeling Daniil's glare on him.

"So..." Sebastian grins shyly at Kimi. "That's the first time I've seen you pull rank."

"Shut it Seb." Kimi replies, not missing the rather suggestive wink Sebastian says his way.

"I didn't think you were like that." Sebastian continues playfully. "I always thought you'd like someone else take charge."

Kimi glances at him, then at Daniil, who is still glaring at them.

"Uh Seb, I don't think we should do this now." Kimi replies, pointing at Daniil.

Sebastian looks to where Kimi is pointing and turns back to him. "I don't think he likes you."

"Clearly." Kimi says drily. "Still, he's only here for a week and I'm going to send a full report about his behaviour towards senior members of staff to his station."

"Don't you feel that's a little harsh?" Sebastian asks. "I mean he's only young. Maybe he's new to being a DS?"

"He may be young, Seb. But he can't treat his superiors like that." Kimi replies.

"I don't think this is about you really." Sebastian shakes his head. "You don't have to defend me you know."

Kimi glances up at him and then ducks his head.

"I knew it." Sebastian lets out a laugh. "You're going all Alpha male over my honour."

"Shut up." Kimi focuses on his desk, but Sebastian continues.

"Seriously though, it's fine. He shows promise of being a good DS as he follows the rules. Let him off Kimi."

Kimi looks up at him again and sighs. "Okay."

"Good." Sebastian pats Kimi on the shoulder and then gets off of the desk. "Now, are we heading out for lunch today?"

"Yes." Kimi nods and stands up to get out from his desk, ignoring Daniil's eyes on him again.

As they make their way out of the station, Kimi glances at Daniil and tosses him the station keys.

"Here, you're in charge whilst I'm gone. Jenson and Fernando will be back soon. Use this time to look up the case notes and see if you can find anything on Nico's background check."

Daniil catches the keys and nods mutely, feeling like he's gotten off lightly.

"I'll be back in an hour." Kimi looks at him sternly. "I know we do things differently to your station, but we're a good team. We're a family, and we do not take kindly to disrespect, understood?"

"Yes, Chief." Daniil agrees, not looking at him

"One day, when you have your own team you'll understand." Kimi tells him gently. "You're a good DS. You've just got to find your feet and learn to work well with different units. You could be DI one day, if you learn."

Daniil looks up at these words and gives Kimi a faint smile. "Thank you, Chief."

"You're welcome." Kimi smiles at him and then turns and follows Sebastian out of the station.

"You did good." Sebastian tells him as he takes Kimi's hand and walks with him down the steps.

"Yeah well, someone's gotta boost his confidence." Kimi replies.

Sebastian smiles at him. "I think you've done more then that. It was obvious he needed more then encouragement. He needed guidance."

"Yeah well, maybe he'll get more from this week then he will at his usual station." Kimi shrugs. "He'll learn something that's for sure."

"True." Sebastian replies, tugging on Kimi's hand. "Now, lunch?"

"Yeah, lunch." Kimi says, shaking his head as Sebastian tugs him down the sun warmed path. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
